


can't get insured for the state i'm in

by VampireSpider



Category: Holby City
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSpider/pseuds/VampireSpider
Summary: What to do when a new consultant takes an overly keen interest in Lofty? Fake a relationship, obviously.





	can't get insured for the state i'm in

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Belle and Sebastian's 'Funny Little Frog'.
> 
> Did I base this entire fic on a 5 second clip in the summer trailer? Survey says: Yes. Set theoretically about a month or so from now. Imagine it's August.
> 
> I have watched maybe 10 episodes of Holby City, so if there's backstory which I am getting wrong, I apologise! Isaac and the after effects of his abuse on Dom are alluded to briefly, but hopefully not in such a way as to be triggering. If I am wrong about this, please let me know and I will add warnings.
> 
> I am not a medical doctor and have never worked for the NHS. As you read, I imagine this will become increasingly evident.
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcomed.

 

1.

Dom’s morning is going exactly as he expects it to: gym, shower, breakfast, arriving at work five minutes before his shift starts and out on the floor right on time. There are no surprise patients for the first hour, and although the mood on the ward is still subdued – Jasmine’s loss lingering here too, even months on from the event – it’s comfortingly familiar. He’d go so far as to describe it as borderline boring, but unusually, that doesn’t make Dom antsy. Instead he floats through his morning, making jokes with Essie and the new agency nurse, trying not to get too annoyed with patients who tell him that they have no idea why they’re dizzy, no, really, except it couldn’t be not taking the medication they’re supposed to be taking daily, could it? He mostly succeeds.

It’s a good morning and really, in hindsight, he should have seen it coming.

He’s on break when Lofty bounds in to the staff room and looks at him with a slightly mad, relieved look on his face.

“Dom, thank god,” he says, and Dom studiously doesn’t note how Lofty’s hair is falling into his eyes as he says, “I need a _massive_ favour.”

Dom opens his mouth to say something acerbic about how Lofty may well do so, but what’s in it for him, when there are steps at the door and Lofty _vaults_ himself across the room at Dom. Before Dom can compose a devastatingly witty response to this, the door to the staff room is opening and Lofty kisses him on the cheek, arm around his waist, saying, “Morning sweetheart.”

Dom is momentarily struck dumb.

Lofty takes advantage of the silence to say, “This is Dom, the person I was telling you about, who I am seeing.” Dom vaguely registers the wobbly tone of Lofty’s voice as he takes in the newcomer. She is objectively beautiful, tall and blonde, and dressed in a way that is both professional and individual – and expensive. She is also looking at Lofty with a determinedly predatory gaze. Dom brings his arm up around Lofty’s waist.

“Hiya,” he says and tries to school his face into neutral how-do-you-do-face.

“Oh,” she says. “I was expecting someone less…”

“Overwhelmingly handsome?” Dom offers easily and he can feel Lofty relax by his side. “I know, but what can I say, I am a sucker for clumsiness and unruly hair.”

“Hey!” Lofty protests and Dom looks at the slight crease of hurt on his face. He wonders if leaning forward to kiss it off would be allowed as part of this charade, and then immediately wishes he hadn’t thought that. He drops his arm from Lofty’s waist. “Anyway, work beckons again, so if you don’t mind, Ms…?”

“Ms Cole,” she says. “I’ve been called in as a consultant.”

“Right,” Dom says, drawing the word out. “Well, this has been delightful. Lofty, I’ll see you on the ward.” And then, because he figures he’s owed at least this much, he leans forward and kisses Lofty’s cheek before leaving the room.

It’s a brief, quick peck. He can’t quite stop smiling as he moves out onto the ward.

\--

Thankfully, there’s a midday rush on Keller, and Dom doesn’t have to think too much about whatever the hell it was that happened that morning. He sees Lofty across the ward, and gets what he assumes is meant to be a cross between a grateful smile and an apologetic grimace. It’s a fairly ridiculous expression, and Dom resents the fact that he can’t help smiling back.

He does see Ms Cole in Sacha’s office and sends up a short prayer to a God he definitely doesn’t believe in that she’s not going to be a permanent addition. He’s not sure his drama skills are up for a public break up scene.

“Ms Cole staying long?” he asks Sacha when they’re working together on a patient.

“What? Oh, no,” Sacha says implacably, staring at Mr Robinson’s chart. “She’s here with a specific patient on Darwin. Monitoring rare cases, something like that. She’ll be gone by the end of the month.” He starts up. “Wait, why? You’re not worried about your job, are you? Because you know as long as I have a job –“

Dom cuts him off, waving his hand. “Oh no,” he says, “just curious, you know how it is.” End of the month. 10 days.

He really doesn’t want to pretend to be Lofty’s boyfriend for ten days.

\--

“Dom!” Lofty’s voice drags him out of his under-caffeinated stupor. “You all right?”

“Are you about to assault me again? Because if so, I would like a head start on my run,” Dom says, raising his head from where he had been resting it against the back of the chair. Lofty has the grace to duck his head sheepishly.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he says, “I didn’t have time to explain.”

“I suspect I am caught up. Tall, blonde, looks at you like a starved lion looking a particularly weak baby antelope?”

“Rebecca isn’t that bad – and, hey, I am hardly a weak antelope.” Lofty looks ridiculously affronted. Dom laughs.

“Your response to an attractive woman hitting on you is to use me as a human shield,” he says. “I’d say the metaphor was at least somewhat apt.”

“And what does that make you? A passing, caring elephant?” Lofty’s grinning a bit now, so he’s clearly not too insulted.

“How dare you! I am – I am – well, I suppose in this image, I am a more familiar lion. A lion that’s not compatible with your type of antelope.” Lofty’s face scrunches up weirdly and Dom decides it’s probably time to abandon the metaphor and get back on track. “Anyway, you were apologising.”

“Right, yes, well actually, I was more hoping for maybe an extension of the favour?”

“Are the words ‘not interested’ really that hard?” Dom asks, and he’s proud of the fact that his voice barely sounds off.

“C’mon, I’m not saying we have to, you know, kiss or anything, but just don’t dob me in it? Just until she’s gone. I promise, nothing inappropriate or out of line, just me calling you sweetheart, maybe hugging you, nothing more than that?”

It’s on the tip of Dom’s tongue to ask what he’s going to get out of it then, if there’s no kissing, but he manages to restrain himself.

“Why _me_?” he asks instead. “Why not Essie or Kate or – I don’t know, anyone else?”

“You were the first person I saw,” Lofty says, sounding confused and Dom supposes he deserves the disappointment he feels. “And you’re my friend, aren’t you?” Dom shrugs and Lofty tilts his head. “Anyway, I should be so lucky, right?” He grins invitingly, and Dom gives up and laughs.

“As long as you remember that,” he says.

\--

Dom knows what’s coming when the elevator doors open and Lofty and Ms Cole step out, but the kiss on his cheek still makes his breath catch briefly. “Morning,” Lofty says, still too far in Dom’s space. He’s smiling like this is normal and Dom smiles back.

“Good morning, darling,” he says, camping it up, and giving Ms Cole a little wave for effect. She frowns at him, clearly sizing him up.

“Got you coffee,” Lofty says, holding up a paper cup. The sound of joy Dom makes is not a performance – he’d been about to try and beg for a five minute break to go find more.

“Ooh, you are the best,” he says, and because it’s part of the act, he pats Lofty’s cheek. It could almost be passed off as joking, and made better by Ms Cole’s clear discomfort in the background. It’s a childish thing to enjoy, but it would hardly be the first time Dom has derived glee from childish things.

When he goes to meet Essie a few minutes later, she notices the coffee immediately. “Where’s that from?” she demands, making grabby hands as Dom lifts it over her head. “And what’s with the ridiculous look on your face?”

“What look?” he says, his voice just a touch too high. She gives him a sceptical look, giving up on the coffee.

“You look giddy. It’s gross,” she says. When Dom doesn’t answer, she groans and starts walking away from him at speed. “I’ll just ask Zosia!” she calls back.

“There’s nothing to say,” Dom argues, hoping he’s not blushing, and speeds up as well, “and hello, you’re supposed to be giving me Miss Singh’s stats, not giving me my morning run-around.” He supposes, in hindsight, he should have seen the chart to the face coming and classes it as a win that catching it didn’t make him drop his coffee.

\--

“So, what’s your history with _Ms_ Cole?” Dom asks over a sleeping patient. Lofty looks up from the chart.

“Why do you assume there’s history?” he asks, and his eyes are big and guileless, which would fool Dom if he didn’t know that guileless is Lofty’s default expression. He looks for a moment too long anyway. 

“So you’re telling me you just run away from every attractive woman who wants you? A wonder you got as far as an engagement,” he says and blinks when Lofty noticeably flinches. Dom swallows. “Sorry, that was a crass joke.”

“It’s all right,” Lofty says, waving a hand and dropping the chart in the process. “Oh, damn,” he says and that’s when the patient wakes up and Dom has to go back to being a professional. A professional who is definitely not laughing at the fumbling nurse, because patients tend to react badly to that.

Afterwards, he keeps pace with Lofty as they head to the next bed. “Don’t think you’re getting out of telling me,” he sing-songs. “I need to know exactly how big a favour this is, so I can calculate how much you owe me.”

“A drink after the shift?” Lofty offers in a hopeful tone. Dom looks at him scornfully.

“How cheap a date do you think I am?” he asks, and of course that’s when Sacha arrives.

“Do I want to know?” he asks. Both Dom and Lofty shake their heads.

\--

“I don’t have a history with Ms Cole,” is the first thing Lofty says on spotting Dom in the on call room.

“Right,” Dom says, blinking out of his own thoughts. Lofty comes to sit down next to him, too close, their shoulders pressed together. Dom tries not to think about the last time they were sat like this.

“I just – this happens semi-regularly, you know? Women like her. Most of them find me annoying, but occasionally, they decide they want to, I don’t know, take care of me.” Lofty shakes his head and Dom tries to school his expression into understanding, instead of amusement. From the way Lofty looks at him, he’s not successful.

“I _know_ ,” Lofty says, “but I am actually capable of taking care of myself.”

“Wouldn’t dream of suggesting otherwise,” Dom interjects, still trying to smother his smile. “And you’ve told her this?”

“She doesn’t take no, they never do. They see my refusal as another way I need help.”

“Because otherwise you might never notice them hitting on you?”

 Lofty blushes and ducks his head. “Okay, so that has been a problem in the past,” he admits. He sighs. “It just seems easier to give them a clear sign: not interested, not available.”

“You still could have chosen Essie,” Dom says, “she would have been even more terrifying.”

“She scares _me_ ,” Lofty says. “And anyway, I don’t know her as well as I know you.”

“Mm, she’s definitely yelled at you less than I have,” Dom points out. He’s not sure why he says it, but it’s embarrassingly close to fishing for reassurance.

“Yeah, exactly,” Lofty says happily, “you don’t scare me anymore. And I’m pretty sure we actually _are_ friends now, since the yelling seems to have dropped off.” Dom can’t help laughing at that.

“For _now_ ,” he says lightly, shoving Lofty with his shoulder. Lofty shoves back easily.

“I’d like to think this is a bonding exercise,” Lofty says, making Dom laugh again.

“So fake dating is a strategy? Can’t wait to see you try it on Sacha.”

Lofty grins bright and wide. “Sacha loves me, I don’t need to bond with him,” he says. Unfortunately, Dom can’t disagree with that.

 

2.

He’s four days into this whole situation before anyone else picks up on it, which is frankly amazing for Keller Ward, and would normally make Dom wonder if the team were coming down with something. As it is, he’s just grateful it takes until the Friday night shift for Sacha to ask, “So, Ms Cole was asking about our policy on doctors and nurses being involved with each other.”

“And did you tell her that if there were a consistent policy, the hospital would have no staff?” Dom says easily, scanning the chart he’s looking at for any anomalies which might explain why this patient needs overnight checks. He’s going to have words with this patient’s GP.

“Ha, very funny,” Sacha says, pointing to the relevant information buried in a paragraph of unrelated symptoms, how useful. “Specifically, she was asking about Lofty. Apparently she had some questions about you and him.”

Dom gives up, shrugging. “Maybe she should be more concerned about the fact that her actions have forced Lofty to have to fake a relationship so she’ll leave him alone,” he offers. Sacha blinks at him.

“Fake?” he asks.

“Yes, _fake_ ,” Dom echoes. “In case you missed it, I am still very much a man and Lofty is still very much not into that.” Sacha looks like he’s about to say something, but Dom interrupts, “I am just…helping him out. Repaying a few favours I might owe from, you know, not being as welcoming as I could have been.”

“Ah, yes, for giving him the classic Dom treatment when he arrived,” Sacha says sagely.

“It is _not_ the classic Dom treatment, it was just…” Dom trails off, feeling suddenly, - stupidly - vulnerable. “I wasn’t at my best.”

“You got through it,” Sacha says quietly. “You went through hell and you got through it.” He rests his hand on Dom’s shoulder and squeezes.  He smiles warmly. “And even Lofty’s forgiven you, clearly.”

“And look where that got me,” Dom says, not quite managing light-hearted.

“I’ll try and steer Ms Cole away,” Sacha offers and that, Dom supposes, is pretty much the best he could have hoped for.

\--

Next shift, a patient takes against Lofty for no real reason. Mr Jamison is snappy, sure, but he listens to Dom readily enough and submits to Essie’s ministrations, but when Lofty comes over with Dom to take his blood, he jerks his hand away. “Can’t you find someone more – professional?” he says, glaring at Lofty.

“I assure you, Nurse Chiltern is quite capable,” Dom says. Lofty glances at him with something like surprise. “And you need to have your blood tested, or we might never know what’s going on with your sweats.”

“Can’t the other one do it? The real nurse,” Mr Jamison says. Dom glares at him.

“Nurse Chiltern is a real nurse, thank you very much,” he says.

“Is it because I’m a man?” Lofty asks, “because I am sure we can find Nurse Harrison, if you’d prefer?”

“No we can’t,” Dom says at the same time as Mr Jamison says, “No, I just don’t trust your face.” Dom rolls his eyes. “Really, Mr Jamison – “

“I’ll find Nurse Harrison,” Lofty says, shrugging and going across the ward.

“I hope you’re happy, wasting our time like this,” Dom say admonishingly. Mr Jamison turns his glare on him.

“I am entitled to the best treatment,” he says, “I pay my taxes. It’s enough to make you want to go private.”

Dom finds that it is possible to intensify his glare. He’s about to say that Mr Jamison is welcome to do so and do so now, when Kate comes over. “Nurse Harrison is busy,” she explains, “now, what did I hear about bloods?”

“Yes, please, all the standard ones, and could you get me a blood sugar count as well?” Dom says, hoping viciously that the sodding idiot does have diabetes. Would serve him right.

He doesn’t see Lofty for a while, but he has a break about an hour later and goes to find him. Lofty’s having tea in the staff room, and he smiles wanly when Dom arrives.

“The man’s an idiot,” he says, keeping his voice as no-nonsense as possible. “It’s not a reflection on your nursing.”

Lofty shrugs. “He has a point though. I am quite clumsy, and I did lose a patient on my first day back.” He shrugs again. Dom rolls his eyes.

“Don’t be an idiot,” he says. “It was your first day back after a year off. You’re an excellent nurse, that’s why Sacha keeps you around.”

Lofty looks at him incredulously. “You described me as a blithering idiot,” he points out. Dom sighs.

“Well, I am, on occasion and very rarely, incorrect. You’re clumsy, but you’re excellent with patients. You do right by them, you know that.” This smile is slightly less wan and weak. Dom counts that as a win. “Anyway, I wouldn’t fake-date a blithering idiot, so I must think you’re at least average.” That startles a laugh out of Lofty and Dom grins at him.

“All right, thank you, Dr Copeland,” he says.

“Any time, Lofty,” Dom says, and refrains from kissing him on the cheek. Ms Cole is nowhere to be found, after all.

\--

Dom goes off shift at 9am on Sunday and collapses into a blissful, dreamless sleep. He wakes up feeling almost normal and contented, only to have it ruined by Zosia, suspiciously bright-eyed and fresh looking for someone just off shift, knocking on his door ten minutes after he’s woken up.

“Hey!” she says, with maniacal glee when he opens the door. “I just spoke to Essie, and she thinks you’re seeing someone.”

“Could you at least wait until I have had some coffee?” Dom asks, turning towards the kitchen. “And for the record, no, I am not.”

Zosia trails him downstairs and sits watching him keenly while he makes himself a cup of coffee. He’s finally getting used to his new kitchen, but pretending he’s still adjusting to it allows him to studiously ignore her. He pops two slices of bread in the toaster. It’s Sunday, it can totally be his cheat day. “Coffee?” he says, deflecting, but Zosia’s not to be derailed.

“Essie says you’re weirdly happy at the moment.” She says it in an accusing tone and Dom bristles.

“So what, I’m not allowed to be happy now? I’m just supposed to walk through my life endlessly sad and angry?” He doesn’t miss the flicker of hurt on Zosia’s face and he sighs. “Yes. I am happy. Happier. I feel – more myself, you know. Less like I’m just Isaac’s…” He waves his hands vaguely and avoids the word ‘victim’, “or a man whose best friend died. Just more – normal.” He’s surprised to realise it’s true as well – he has, slowly but surely, been feeling his way back to a place where he feels less angry and scared all the time. He wonders if his therapist would call that a breakthrough.

Zosia gets up and wraps her arms around him, severely impeding his ability to butter his toast.

“That’s good, Dom,” she says and she sounds almost tearful, which Dom doesn’t know how to deal with. He puts his arms around her and squeezes.

“It is,” he agrees. “But that’s also all it is, so you can drop it now.”

“Ah-ah,” she says, letting him go. “Because that’s not all I’ve heard. Essie said you and Lofty have been getting…close.” She wiggles her hands suggestively.

Dom closes his eyes. “Don’t you have Ollie to bother?” he asks, and isn’t surprised when he doesn’t get an answer.  “What did she see?” he asks, eventually.

“Apparently Lofty’s taken to bringing you coffee with a kiss?” she says. When Dom opens his eyes, her eyebrows are raised, waiting.

Dom sighs. “It is absolutely not what it looks like,” he starts and Zosia interrupts.

“Right, because he’s straight, isn’t he? There was a thing about an ex-girlfriend or…?”

“His ex-fiancée, yes,” Dom says, “and yes, he’s straight. I’m helping him with a…situation. Heading off a predator, you know.”

“And you offered yourself as a decoy?”

“Uh, no, of course not,” Dom says indignantly. “I got sort of – overrun.”

“And you’re getting what out of it, exactly? I thought you didn’t even like him.”

“I wasn’t overly fond of him when he started, but he’s – he’s nice. He’s hard to dislike.”

Zosia raises one perfect eyebrow. “Oh?”

“He’s just – he’s very thoughtful. You know he was the one to talk to me when – when I was taking the steroids. And he gave me a jigsaw after I won that prize. It’s hard not to like someone who brings you jigsaws. And anyway, he’s helpless. I couldn’t just let him suffer.” It’s hard not to smile while he’s talking, but he thinks he mostly succeeds.

“And so you’re doing this out of the goodness of your heart or…?”

Dom takes a sip of his coffee and moves around to the sofa. It’s not a bad question and he’s not sure how to answer it.

“Because it’s not like you fancy him, right?” Zosia says, flopping down next to him, and there’s the concerned look. Dom rolls his eyes.

“I am under no illusions,” he says, “and I am planning on extracting my pay off in drinks and a frankly hideous amount of paperwork.”

“That’s not an answer,” Zosia says and damn her anyway for knowing him so well. He shrugs.

“Look, I don’t – he’s not at all my type.”

“Mm-hmm,” Zosia says, “I sense a ‘but’.”

“ _But_ ,” Dom says, drawing it out, “he’s sweet. And I like him, and spending time with him is – easy. I like being brought coffees. And he’s safe – he’s straight, we’d make a terrible couple, he’s far too nice for me. It’ll never happen. But it’s kind of fun, you know? Harmless.”

Zosia looks at him for a long moment.

“No serious butterflies?”

“No serious butterflies,” Dom confirms.

“No day-dreaming about your wedding day?” she presses and Dom rolls his eyes.

“No, because I am not a fifteen-year-old girl.” Zosia laughs and Dom knows she’s satisfied.

“All right, but I reserve the right to tease you about this for ever,” she says and Dom starts to run down the list of things he knows about _her_ , before she gets any good ideas.

\--

Zosia’s words ring in his ears Monday morning, as Lofty loops his arms around him as he comes out of the staff room. It’s not an unwelcome way to start his week, and he leans into it the tiniest bit. “Hello Lofty,” he says.

“Dom,” Lofty says, grinning at him. “How are you?” Dom rolls his eyes, but he still smiles back to Lofty openly enough.

“I am fine, thank you, well slept, been to the gym, ready for another day of whatever Keller has to throw at us.” He can vaguely see Ms Cole, but she’s a way away. He disentangles himself and tries to tell himself he’s not doing it reluctantly. If nothing else, there’s professionalism to aspire to.

 “So, uh, I may have put my foot in it,” Lofty says, coming up to walk beside him. “And told Ms Cole that we have a date tonight. She wanted to meet to discuss my career at Holby. Buy you a drink?” He looks appropriately apologetic. It’s sweet and Dom tries not to think about butterflies.

“So, you’re asking if, after a long shift with god knows how many crises, I want to give up more time for this charade?” he asks, checking in at the desk.

“Well, when you put it like that, it does sound less appealing,” Lofty says, “but I am hoping my winning personality will convince you anyway.” He pauses. “And the offer of several drinks.” He widens his eyes and Dom hopes against hope that it’s not obvious that he finds it endearing.

“Oh, fine,” he says, and then considers. “Can I bring Zosia for moral support?”

“That would rather ruin the idea of the date,” Lofty says, grabbing the chart and checking it. “We’re bed 6.”

Dom glances down. Pretty standard case: recurring issues to do with high blood pressure, probably just need checking up on. “She could come later, maybe? We’ll leave together, give Ms Cole something to look at, and then meet up with her?”

Lofty’s grin is an excellent reward for giving in, but Dom adds, “And you will still owe me many, many drinks.”

\--

It is not a date and Dom tucks the thought away once he’s text Zosia to tell her about it. He gets a series of increasingly suggestive emojis back.

He’s due in theatre straight in that morning, and after that a patient crashes and it’s all hands on deck. Chasing up another patient’s previous medical history takes up another couple of hours. It’s the kind of work Dom enjoys, the kind of work that made him want to be a doctor – he gets to be smarter than other people, he gets to save lives, no one asks him about his life choices.

Of course, that can’t last forever and five hours in, he gets called into Sacha’s office. It’s not entirely a surprise to find Lofty there.

“Just making sure everything’s okay,” Sacha says, “and to make sure Ms Cole isn’t an issue. We take these kinds of things very seriously.”

“Uh,” Lofty says, helpfully.

“I told him,” Dom supplies wearily, and adds, “and since this isn’t about me, do I have to be here?”

“You told him?” Lofty says, sounding incredulous.

“ _Yes_ , of course I did. Did you think I was going to lie to Sacha about us dating?” Dom is not in the mood for dealing with Lofty’s concerns about professionalism or whatever, as if this isn’t already beyond the boundary of sensible workplace behaviour.

“No, I guess, but you could have given me a warning,” Lofty says. Dom rolls his eyes.

“Uh, if I can interject?” Sacha says and they both turn to him at the same time. Dom doesn’t miss Sacha’s not quite smothered grin. “I really just wanted to make sure you were both okay, and that this wasn’t something I needed to be taking to Mr Hanssen. If Ms Cole is behaving unprofessionally or otherwise making life difficult for either of you, there are steps we can take.”

It’s a kind thought – although Dom wonders if Sacha is thinking about Isaac as well, even though this couldn’t be more different. Lofty is shaking his head.

“I – uh, she’s not _done_ anything, really. Apart from comments about Dom’s professionalism which I think might be her trying to say I could do better, but I can ignore those,” he says and Dom’s jaw drops.

“ _Hey_ ,” he says, “you should be so lucky.”

Lofty’s expression goes strange and soft for a moment, the corner of his lips quirking up. “Yeah,” he says, “I know that.” Dom doesn’t know what to say to that, and Zosia’s comment goes through his head again. He wonders if this counts as serious butterflies.

Sacha clears his throat. “Well,” he says and Dom realises he’s been looking at Lofty for too long and snaps his head round.

“Are we done here?” he asks, putting as much force as he can into the statement. “Because I have patients.”

He turns on his heels and stalks back out on the ward. He spots Essie and hisses, “Is there a patient I could be looking at right now?” She looks utterly baffled, but hands him a chart. Dom exhales; it’s not hiding if he has a patient. A glance down tells him that he can probably make this last at least an hour or so, and that thought calms him. He doesn’t glance back to see if Lofty’s left Sacha’s office yet.

\--

Dom waits for Lofty outside the main doors, leaning against the wall and trying not to fidget. He feels like he’s doing a pretty good job, right up until Bernie comes out.

“So what’s up with you?” she asks. “You look like you’re waiting for an execution.”

“Ha ha,” he says. “Just waiting for a friend. How about you?”

“Just getting off the ward for a moment,” she says. “It’s getting tense again and I can’t talk to Nina any more times about the future today.” Dom winces sympathetically.

“Sorry about that,” he says, meaning it.

“It’s all right,” she says, and he gets the feeling she doesn’t mean it. “It’s not helped by Ms Cole popping up everywhere to ask me about Serena, god help us. Anyway, you could distract me by telling me what’s going on with you.”

Of course, that’s the exact moment that Lofty walks through the sliding doors. Ms Cole has her hand wrapped around his arm, talking animatedly, standing far too close. Lofty’s leaning away, but he doesn’t seem to be able to extricate himself, and when he spots Dom, he looks like he’s just seen water after crossing a desert.

It’s hard not to get a kick out of that.

“Excuse me,” he says quietly to Bernie, “I’ve got to go be a hero.” She looks sceptically at him and he can feel her gaze on him as he comes over, smiles sharply at Ms Cole, and rests his hand on Lofty’s nape, pulling him forward. The kiss is quick and friendly, but hopefully enough to scare off Ms Cole for a little while. Dom’s careful not to linger, instead grinning at Lofty, who smiles back looking only very slightly confused.

“Hello sweetheart,” Dom says, “oh, and hello Ms Cole.”

“Dr Copeland,” she says, not exactly dismissively.

“What are…” Lofty says and then remembers himself, “oh, yes, of course.  Nice to talk to you again, Rebecca. Shall we, Dom?”

“Let’s,” Dom says and links arms. “Hope your night improves, Bernie,” he calls back and he can hear her laughter.

“Not as much as yours,” she says, waving.

“Thank you,” Lofty says as soon as they turn the corner from the car park. “I imagine that adds to my tally of drinks owed.”

“Mm, well, you can add explaining to Major Wolfe why I was kissing you to the list as well,” Dom says. “Although you can do that after the first set of drinks.”

“All right,” Lofty says easily. “Anyway, this could be fun. Getting to know each other outside of work, you know, learning more facts about how geeky you really are.”

“Geeky?” Dom says, baffled. “What are you talking about?”

“Jigsaws?”

“One little hobby, which I use to bond with _my mum_ , does not make me geeky.”

“Ah, but I suspect hidden depths. A small Doctor Who obsession? A secret knowledge of Star Trek?”

Dom can’t help laughing at him. “When would I have time to acquire any of those things? I work, I sleep, I go to the gym, sometimes I go for drinks after work.” It’s actually not a completely incorrect list of his life since Isaac, but he refuses to feel sad about it. “Anyway, what about you? No one knows anything about you.”

“Oh look,” Lofty says, not at all casually. “We’re here.”

Lofty gets the first round of drinks in and finds Dom at the table. He grins as he set the drinks down. “To a well-executed scheme!” he says.

“To Ms Cole leaving in four days’ time,” Dom says, saluting Lofty with his drink before taking a sip. “So, I believe we were discussing your hidden past.”

“It’s not that hidden,” Lofty protests, settling in next to Dom. Too close, really, but Dom doesn’t move away. It is a date after all. “I was a nurse in A&E, I went to Australia, I came back. Ta-da.”

“Right,” Dom says sceptically. “And in all that time, nothing even remotely interesting happened to you? ‘Cause I have to say, no one could possibly be as…” he waves his hand, trying to encompass all of Lofty, “you know, as you are.”

“Uh, charming?” Lofty tries.

“Mm, I was thinking more nice?” Dom pretends to consider. “Is bland the word I want?” And he should have predicted Lofty’s hurt face. He closes his eyes. “I am teasing you, you know. When I do that. It’s because I like you. You may have noticed I do it with Sacha and Essie as well. I know I didn’t make the best first impression, but I’m not trying to be – cruel.” He opens his eyes and has to stop himself from closing them immediately again in the face of Lofty’s stupid smile.

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Lofty says. “Anyway, I’m not bland, I’m just – I’m pretty normal.”

“All right, then tell me about Australia. Do you still want to go back?” Dom asks, resettling himself and taking another sip of his drink.

“I don’t know,” Lofty says, looking away. “I think I was kind of running away. I guess you know what happened before I left, right?”

“Apart from breaking up with your fiancée?” Dom says and Lofty tilts his head as if to invite him to continue. Dom looks back. “That’s…it? Was there something else?”

“No, I am just surprised there hasn’t been more gossip – I would have thought it would have made its way up from A&E. I – I lost a patient. He was a friend. I didn’t deal with it well.” Lofty takes a drink, not meeting Dom’s eyes. “I went to Australia.”

“Losing patients is hard, losing friends is something else entirely,” Dom says, looking at his hands. “I mean, you saw me a year on from losing Arthur. I…I don’t know that seeing people we like die ever becomes easier.”

“Well, this is uplifting,” Lofty says and Dom laughs, happy to break the tension. “Maybe next, we can go through our relationships with our parents?”

“Oh god, no,” Dom says, “I think I’d rather just speculate on how things are going with Sacha and Hattie.”

“All right,” Lofty agrees, easily. “Hey, did I hear that Sacha and Essie used to go out?” Dom grins wolfishly.

\--

When Zosia arrives, Dom’s caught Lofty up on most of the major gossip stories on Keller and Darwin. He’s halfway through the epic of Jac and Matteo when she appears across from them.

“Looking cosy,” she says suggestively, “Are you sure you want me to join?” Dom rolls his eyes.

“Sit down,” he says, “or better yet, get drinks and then sit down.”

“I thought Lofty was getting drinks?” she says, sitting down on the chair across from them.

“For me, you’re not doing him any favours,” Dom says indignantly, but Lofty puts his hand on Dom’s arm.

“It’s all right, the least I can do.” He smiles easily. “Same again?” At Dom’s nod, he turns to Zosia, “and you?”

“Gin and tonic,” she says airily. “Double, please.” Lofty nods, squeezing Dom’s arm again and goes to the bar.

“ _Very_ cosy,” Zosia says when he’s out of earshot. “Awfully touchy-feely even away from the supposed threat.”

“It’s been a really long day,” Dom says, as if that’s an excuse. Zosia looks at him questioningly. “Cancer patient. Reminded me of – anyway, Lofty came to find me in the staff room, brought me a jammy dodger. I think he thinks I need cheering up.”

Zosia eyes light up. “That’s so sweet!” she says, “I suppose Ms Cole was around?”

She hadn’t been. Dom decides not to read anything into that, finishing off his pint and not meeting Zosia’s eyes. “How’s your day been, anyway?”

“Actually, I have got some interesting gossip about the supposed threat, but I’ll wait for your boyfriend to return.”

“He is _not_ my boyfriend,” Dom says insistently. He’s beginning to regret asking her to join them, but well. The prospect of a night alone with Lofty has seemed a little overwhelming. “And you could lay off the jokes, if you don’t mind.”

“Awfully sensitive,” Zosia says, and her grin is not at all reassuring. “I thought this was fun?”

“What’s fun?” Lofty asks, returning. He’s got all three drinks in his hands, and Dom gets up to avert the inevitable disastrous crash. Lofty grins at him and relinquishes the drinks, sitting back down next to Dom.

“This,” Zosia says, tipping her glass to them. “This whole fake relationship thing.”

“It is, I guess,” Lofty agrees.

“Bit mad, though, isn’t it? Faking a gay relationship just to avoid a beautiful woman,” she asks, leaning forward and Dom recognises the shark-like look in her eyes.

“Uh, you said you had gossip about Ms Cole?” he interrupts, but Lofty cuts in.

“I know,” he says, “I’m really grateful to Dom for going along with it.” He nudges Dom with his shoulder. “I just – women don’t seem to hear me if I say no. Whereas Dom makes for a very handsome, very clear human shield.”

“How very flattering,” Dom snarks and Lofty nudges him again.

“You know I think you’ve been amazing,” he says sincerely, and Dom swallows.

“That’s our Dom,” Zosia says carefully, “Pretty amazing.” She eyes Lofty and then nods decisively. “Well, whatever else is going on, you are at least a significant improvement on the last one.” Dom chokes.

“ _Zosia_ ,” he hisses.

“That’s a pretty low bar,” Lofty says and this time he leaves his shoulder leaning against Dom’s, warm and solid. It’s… _nice_.

Zosia smiles properly, her eyes gentler than normal. It’s unnerving. “Good answer,” she says. “I’ll stop teasing, I guess.” She reaches out to pat Dom’s hand where it’s resting on the table, and he guesses that’s her version of an apology.

He smiles back at her. “You were going to tell us about Ms Cole?” Zosia’s face closes up for a moment and she takes a long drink of her gin and tonic.

“Ye-es,” she says, considering. “I was just going to say, I was working with her on her patient today. She’s terrifyingly efficient and very concerned with professionalism. Fun though, asked a lot about my experiences of working at Holby, what support I got. She was really lovely about – you know, about Arthur and Jas, and all those things. You,” she adds, nodding at Lofty, “could do a lot worse.”

“I…am not interested?” he offers, “I don’t know that terrifyingly efficient is necessarily what I look for. Plus she tends to quiz me endlessly about my career and how I am being treated at Holby, it’s exhausting.”

“Doesn’t say a lot about herself, does she?” Zosia says and there’s a subtext there that Dom can’t quite figure out.

“Bit of a saviour complex?” he asks and Zosia looks at him significantly.

“You might say that,” she says, and then she grins. “Anyway, the gossip was really just that she asks about Keller a lot. And you,” she points at Dom, “in particular. She is ‘concerned’” Zosia does air quotes, still holding her glass, “about some of the things she has heard.”

Dom feels affronted. “Why does she assume that _I_ am taking advantage of Lofty?”

“I told you,” Lofty says, sounding resigned, “women think I’m helpless.”

“Not just women,” Dom says pointedly. He gets a punch in the shoulder for that. “Hey!”

“Hey yourself, that was completely uncalled for,” Lofty says, but he’s laughing and Dom can’t help laughing as well. When he looks over, Zosia looks decidedly calculating, but she’s grinning and he decides whatever she thinks she’s figured out, he’ll deal with it later.

Later, outside the pub, Zosia sways slightly as she thanks Lofty. “You are very generous, I like that,” she informs him. “I can see why Dom puts up with you, and I give my approval.”

Lofty raises his eyebrows at Dom. “Thank you, I think,” he says.

Dom grins at him, rolling his eyes. “All right, babe, time to get you home.” He puts his arms around Zosia’s shoulders. “We should be off, but thank you for the drinks.”

“I think I probably owe you a few more drinks still, but you’re very welcome” Lofty says and before Dom realises what is happening, Lofty’s leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Get home safe, Zosia.” He waves as he heads of, and Dom stands there in a slight daze, waving back.

Zosia gives him a clear look, suddenly soberer. “Serious butterflies?” she asks.

“Fuck,” Dom says.

 

3.

He has three days left to survive, which seems like nothing at all, until Ms Cole corners him halfway through his shift on Wednesday. “Dr Copeland,” she says, “a word?”

“I don’t know what you’ve heard, but I am actually at work. Could it wait?” he says sharply. She looks pointedly at his empty hands.

“Do you have a patient right now?” she asks, and of course he doesn’t. But that’s no reason to give in easily.

“I have _a lot_ of paperwork, some of which concerns crucial patient transfers. What do you have that’s so important?” he asks.

“Workplace relationships,” she says, “I have a few questions. Your experiences on the ward and your recent history make you a concern of mine.”

“What on _earth_ do you mean? Aren’t you here to take care of some patient? Shouldn’t you be focusing your energies on that?” he snaps, suddenly unable to take the way she’s looking at him, all carefully calculated concern.

“It is a simply a few questions about HR and how workplace relationships are dealt with here,” she says insistently, “I am concerned about the propriety and support and the power dynamics of-“ and of course that is when Lofty walks in.

Dom doesn’t think. He grabs Lofty, one arm around his waist, one coming up to cradle his head, and kisses him. Not a brief peck, not even a gentle hello kiss, but a proper kiss, his mouth sliding against Lofty’s until, _oh_ , Lofty’s kissing back, his hands on Dom’s back pressing him closer and _fuck_ , Lofty’s a good kisser, gentle but insistent, and it’s beyond butterflies now, _want_ coursing through Dom.

He lets go of Lofty with a muted gasp, but doesn’t move far. Lofty’s looking at him searchingly, and then he smiles softly. “Hey Dom,” he says and Dom deserves several awards for not just kissing him again, heterosexuality, Ms Cole and shift be damned.

Ms Cole, he suddenly remembers, and turns around. “I am _not_ exploiting Lofty, I am not taking advantage, and he’s is _not_ _interested in you_ , so you can drop it now. And if you’ll excuse me, I have patients to care for.” Her face is a picture of confusion and he can hear Lofty starting to say something behind him, but he needs to be elsewhere. He strides away and hopes that neither of them notice that instead of going onto the ward, he goes to hide in the on call room.

Fuck, he thinks. “Oh fuck,” he says out loud.

\--

It takes about fifteen minutes for him to emerge from the on call room. When he does, it’s to Sacha’s worried face. Ms Cole is hovering behind him.

“I think,” Sacha says, “there may have been a small misunderstanding.” Ms Cole moves in front of him.

“My fault, I fear,” she says and her smile is apologetic. “I…I have not been totally honest. Could we borrow your office, Mr Levy?”

Dom guesses there’s no escaping this time. He follows Sacha and Ms Cole into the office and sits down in front of the desk. Ms Cole leans on it.

“Have a seat, Dr Copeland. Do you mind if I call you Dominic?” she asks. “I am Rebecca.”

“That’s fine,” he says. “Can you tell me what’s this about?”

“I am from the Trust,” she says and Dom starts to get a worrying sense of what might be coming. “Sometimes, when we’re concerned about pastoral issues or other issues, we try to go in ‘undercover’ as it were, to see whether there’s any merit to the concerns.”

“Right,” Dom says. “And this is relevant…”

“There’s been a series of concerns and worrying events at Holby recently. The death of Dr Burrows, the arrest of Mr Mayfield,” Dom doesn’t flinch, looking straight at Ms Cole – Rebecca – and nodding, “the breakdown of Ms Campbell, to name a few. I came in to find out whether these were signs of failing management structures or what else might be a concern.” She smiles at him comfortingly. “And that’s why I wanted to talk to you. I think there may have been a bit of a misunderstanding.”

“I…I was under the impression that you were interested in workplace relationships as an HR issue,” Dom says faintly. Behind him, he can hear Sacha make a sympathetic noise.

“I am, but I don’t care about your relationship with Nurse Chiltern. If anything, I think you look like you’re good for each other. He speaks very highly of you, and particularly the way you have dealt with your recent crisis,” she says and smiles again. Dom ignores the flip of his stomach and keeps his gaze steady. “I was interested in talking to him as a new arrival, seeing what kind of support had been put in place for him.” She looks up behind Dom. “He speaks highly of you too, Mr Levy, and the support you give your staff.”

“So…you’re happy?” Dom says.

“I still have questions, and I would like to talk to you about the support you were given during and after Mr Mayfield’s tenure at Holby. But I wanted to clear up any lingering confusion.” She smiles wider and looks suddenly younger, less like a terrifying force of nature. “Your boyfriend is safe from me, Dr Copeland.”

There’s a smothered laugh from behind him. Dom wants very desperately to disappear into the floor.

\--

“You knew,” he says, catching Zosia on her break. “That was the gossip, wasn’t it? That Ms Cole wasn’t actually interested in Lofty.”

She grins unrepentantly. “So you figured it out,” she says.

“Yes, _after I snogged him in front of her_ ,” he hisses. She takes a sharp intake of breath. “You could have warned me.”

“Was it good? The kiss, I mean,” she asks and Dom throws his hands up.

“That is not the point! You could have told me, you could have warned me and I wouldn’t have had to go through this whole stupid charade and made a complete fool of myself.”

“How did you make a fool of yourself? It was Lofty’s misunderstanding and his idea,” Zosia points out, “if anything, you’re the victim here.”

“But he’s not in love with me, is he?” Dom shouts and closes him mouth with a click. Zosia’s face goes soft and sympathetic.

“Oh Dom,” she says and pulls him into a hug. “It was a good kiss, then?” He lets out a watery laugh against her shoulder.

“Really good,” he says and lets himself to be pulled down onto a bench next to Zosia, her arm still around him. “I mean, you wouldn’t think it, but he can kiss.”

“He kissed back?” she asks curiously. “Are you absolutely sure he’s straight?”

“Yes,” Dom says, shaking his head. “I met his fiancée, remember?” Zosia snorts.

“Didn’t marry her, though, did he?” She looks at Dom. “You don’t see it, do you? The way he was around you in the bar, Dom, he didn’t act like a straight guy out with a friend.” She squeezes his hand. “I’m just saying, it might be worth talking to him.” Dom shakes his head.

“This whole thing has been ridiculous,” Dom says. They sit there for a few moments and then Dom inhales, squaring his shoulders. “I just need to put it behind me, and move on, forget it ever happened. Ugh, Zosia, how do I get myself into these messes?”

“Jumping to conclusions?” Sacha says, coming up behind them and making them both jump. “It’s not that bad, Dom, everyone will have forgotten by next week.” Dom snorts, but it is still comforting to hear. “Also, you’re needed on the ward. Come on.”

“Yeah,” Dom says, getting up. “And, uh, thank you. For – well, for putting up with me. As always.”

Sacha laughs, clapping him on the shoulder. “My job would be a lot less interesting without you around.”

“I suppose that’s supposed to be reassuring,” Dom says spikily, but without heat, because honestly, it _is_ reassuring.

“And arguably, a better boss would have figured out why Ms Cole was here sooner,” Sacha says. Dom snorts.

“No one is perfect,” he says.

\--

Dom buries himself in work and tries as subtly as possible to avoid Lofty. It’s remarkably easy – Sacha calls Lofty in for an extended conversation in his office, and there are plenty of patients.

“You all right?” Essie asks an hour before the end of Dom’s shift. “You seem a bit distracted.”

“It has been a weird day,” he says. She nods encouragingly.

“Boyfriend trouble?” she asks, handing him another chart.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Dom says, looking over the chart – heart palpitations, dizziness, an incident of fainting – and ignores the drop of his stomach. When he looks up at Essie, she watching him sympathetically. He glares. “You can save any and all comments you’re thinking of making,” he tells her. She smiles and squeezes his shoulder.

“Know that I am making them in my head,” she says calmly. “And any time you need to hear them, you know where to find me.”

Dom snorts, but he smiles at her despite himself. “Now, you have patients,” she says, “go.” He turns away, but as he does, he notices Essie heading off to intercept Lofty. He catches Lofty’s eye briefly and he can feel himself blushing. He frowns and turns away.

“Nurse Chiltern, can I get you to look at this?” he hears Essie say. He smiles a bit.

\--

He survives his shift, he not sure how. He’s pretty sure if anyone were to ask him about a specific patient, he’d need at least a minute with the chart to even remember that he’d treated them, let alone what he’d done. But he did it, and he’s just congratulating himself on that fact as he goes into the locker room and finds Lofty there, waiting.

“Hi,” Lofty says cautiously, and he looks nervous. _Good,_ Dom thinks aggressively, squashing any urge he may have to try and comfort him. Lofty should be nervous.

“On call room,” he says, “now.” It’s got the highest guarantee of privacy and after all this nonsense, Dom would prefer not to have any more of an audience.

Lofty follows him into the on call room. “I spoke to Rebecca,” he says.

“You and me both,” Dom says sardonically.

“I – I am really sorry, Dom, I honestly didn’t know,” Lofty says, speaking fast. “I really thought she was, that her interest was…not professional.” Dom flops down to sit on the bed. He waves his hand to suggest Lofty go on. “And I figured, she’d be here and gone, we’d barely really notice it.”

“I suppose it’s not entirely your fault,” Dom says begrudgingly, and he’s aware he’s giving in too easily. “Although you would have thought that you _might_ have picked up on the fact that she wasn’t asking you out.”

“I was…,” Lofty says, looking at his hands, and then up again, “I was distracted. I am really sorry, Dom, I hope you’re not too angry.”

“Embarrassed is probably closer to it,” Dom admits slowly. “It’s be a week of a lot of very awkward conversations.” He doesn’t think about how they were almost worth it. He doesn’t think about how much he’s going to miss it, fake or not.

“The offer of many, many drinks still stands,” Lofty says, “although I also understand if you want to spend some time apart.” He smiles a little as he says it and Dom gives him a half smile back.

“I suppose I should apologise as well,” he says and at Lofty’s confused looks, adds, “for this morning. I think it’s possible that I overreacted to Ms Cole.”

“No need to apologise.” Lofty waves his hand and smiles properly. “I quite enjoyed it.” Dom looks at him for a long moment.

“What?” he says.

“You’re a good kisser,” Lofty says, shrugging. “And I’ve never been grabbed and kissed like that before. It was quite romantic, really.” He grins. “I couldn’t have asked for a better fake boyfriend.”

The laugh that Dom gives is strangled and high pitched. “Thank you, I think. You were a very good boyfriend too. For a straight guy.”

“Wait,” Lofty says and the look on his face is hard to decipher. “You do know I’m not straight, right?”

“Yes, you are,” Dom says, staring at him. “I met your fiancée. Your very female fiancée.”

“Yes,” Lofty says slowly, “and her brother.” Dom blinks slowly, trying to figure out the connection. “I was – the reason I left Alice was because of my feelings for Lenny. I thought Sacha must have told you?”

“No, he didn’t,” Dom says and what the hell? Sacha certainly had no problem telling Lofty all about Dom’s past – and then he remembers Sacha’s face when he first told him about the fake relationship, and the way he cut him off.  Fuck, he really needs to let people speak. “So you’re…, what, you’re bisexual?”

“Yeah,” Lofty shrugs, like it doesn’t really matter. “I hadn’t thought about it in those terms, but yes.” Dom breathes in and tries to process this. He’s suddenly very conscious of his heartbeat. “Did you really think I was straight?”

“Well, _yes_ , what else was I supposed to think? You weren’t exactly clear on that point,” Dom says defensively.

“I asked you to pretend to be going out with me!”

“You said I was the first person you saw!” Dom cries, “how was I supposed to know that meant that you’re bisexual?”

“I assumed you knew – I told Sacha after Lenny came in, and I just assumed, everyone always knows everything on Keller.” Lofty looks at him carefully. “Does it matter, Dom?”

“I guess not,” Dom says, ducking his head and trying to ignore his sinking stomach. He wonders if it’s actually worse to have Lofty be into men and not into him than just straight.

He’s surprised when the bed dips and Lofty sits down next to him.

“Because, uh, if it did matter,” and when Dom turns his head, Lofty is looking straight at him, looking even more nervous than before, “I meant it. About you being a good boyfriend. I, uh, I’ve really enjoyed this. Us.” He smiles hopefully. Dom feels those stupid butterflies again and he can feel the slow spread of the smile across his face.

“Yeah?” Lofty nods and Dom ducks his head for a moment, trying to hide how wide his smile is. “You were a pretty good boyfriend too.”

“So, does that mean you might be up for extending our relationship?” Lofty says lightly.

“Mm,” Dom says, grinning now, “although I’d want to renegotiate the terms a bit.”

“What would that include?” Lofty asks, and his expression is so pleased and lovely, Dom has to lean forward and kiss him.

It’s just as good as their last kiss, and this time Dom lets himself enjoy it properly, stroking Lofty’s neck before tangling his fingers in those curls. Dom hasn’t let himself think about how much he’s wanted this, but Lofty’s hair is soft and unruly, and his mouth is warm and clever, and it is pretty perfect.

“It would have to include more kissing,” he says when they break apart. Lofty’s panting just slightly and it makes him feel very smug. Lofty nods eagerly. “And a proper date, without Zosia.”

“Zosia wasn’t my fault,” Lofty points out. Dom ignores him.

“And no more using Ms Cole as an excuse.” He grins to soften it.

“Agreed,” Lofty says, holding out at hand. They’re too close for the handshake feel comfortable, but Dom shakes his hand anyway. He can’t seem to stop grinning.

“Agreed,” he says.

“Now, you said more kissing?” Lofty says hopefully, and Dom’s laughing as he leans forward.

\--

Dom walks up to the centre desk very carefully. He manages to get right behind Lofty before he says, “Hello.” Lofty starts and promptly drops his pen. Dom laughs.

“Very funny,” Lofty says, rolling his eyes, but he’s smiling.

“You would think it would get old,” Dom says and when Lofty opens his mouth presumably to tell him that it _has_ got old, he adds, “I brought you tea. As a pre-planned apology.”

“That was very nice of you,” Lofty says, taking it from him. “Mm, perfect. I could get used to this.” He smiles invitingly, and Dom leans forward to kiss him swiftly.

“That, I believe, is the plan,” he says, slipping into the chair next to Lofty. “Now, where do I need to be?”

“You know Ms Cole has left, right?” Essie says, leaning over the top of the desk.

Dom looks at Lofty. Lofty looks back, straight faced. “Really?” Dom says.

“Sounds like,” Lofty says, and a smile is creeping across his face.

“Can we really be sure, though?” Dom asks dramatically. Lofty laughs properly.

“Better to be careful,” he says, and leans forward to kiss Dom’s cheek. “I am supposed to be helping Sacha, but tonight?”

“Tonight,” Dom agrees and turns back to look at Essie. “What?”

“You look ridiculous,” she informs him and then she softens and smiles. “It’s good to see.” Dom feels uncomfortably touched and he ducks his head.

“Hardly, I am really just saving other people from his flirting techniques,” he says, but when he looks up, Essie looks entirely unconvinced.

“Sure, Dom,” she says. “We’re needed at Bed 3, by the way.” She starts walking over and the turns back briefly. “And don’t think I’m not telling Zosia.” Dom leaps out of his chair and follows her.

“Not if I do it first,” he says, and she just laughs. Across the ward, Lofty looks over at them and smiles. Dom smiles back. It’s going to be a good day.


End file.
